Secrets of the Mistress of the Wolves
by Anexsis Hirotomi
Summary: A story that involves a girl who has kept a secrect from Sakura. An Eriol Tomoyo fic...you'll see.
1. Prologue

Secrets/Mistress of the Wolves

By: Anexsis Hirotomi (the girl with a thousand pen-names)

Disclaimer:

I refuse to write a disclaimer! Try as you may to sue me for I have an army of a thousand lawyers! And don't underestimate them just because they're cardboard cutouts. They give NASTY paper cuts! MWAHAHAHAHA!...What! You mean I HAVE to write "I don't own CCS"! Why! OH WHY?...

Author Notes:

Originally I was going to re-write the entire Sakura Cards season but I decided against that. It would've been to long and boring. Though I may write individual episodes over according to my story if someone really wants me to (and I mean REALLY). I also shortened some of the really long scenes, like the one between Sakura and Clow Reed. Sorry to anyone who disapproves but I didn't tape that episode only the last two in English. So it's based on the English but the names are Japanese. Confusing you yet?

Well then I wont tell you that I ad a character (not an OC) and take out another. Yup I know I'm totally destroying the original story right? Well I guess we'll have to see. Maybe my story will instil some new thoughts within your minds. Such thoughts that might make you look at CardcaptorSakura in a new light. Or I could just be fooling myself and this will be "just another fanfic" but who knows, who knows...

Opening Setting:

As so many before me have said: this is MY fic and I'll do what I want! So here's the scoop... it's the weekend, Sakura has transformed most of the Clow cards into Sakura cards basically just before the end of the first season.

Summary:

What if, Tomoyo had a secret, a secret that not even Sakura knew. What if this secret involved a certain dark haired magician? What if there was an evil... an evil far greater of a challenge than what our little Cardcaptor Sakura has ever faced. Not Eriol, but then again Eriol was never evil. Or was he? Is it possible to be so nice, while making poor Sakura go though all those challenges. Often putting herself and the ones, who she cares most about in danger? Just to make Sakura transform the clow cards? It could be. If Eriol was truly evil. But, what does Tomoyo and a secret have to do with all of this? A lot. It is because of this secret that Sakura and the rest of this world is still alive...

**Prologue:**

Sakura's Dream

Sakura was in a hallway of sorts. It was as if someone else had control of her body. Who ever was in control stopped her in front of a room. The doors flew open and she could see the silhouette of a boy sitting in a high-backed chair. Then another person also hidden by the shadows appeared. This time the silhouette of a young girl with a katana. Sakura tried to move, she tried to talk but she could do neither. The girl then stopped in front of the boy and began talking. Though Sakura could hear them she could not recognise their voices.

"You can't. I wont let you."

The boy just sat there, "You have no say in the matter."

"Why? Why are you doing this? What will you gain from putting the Card Mistress through all of this." Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of herself.

"She will only change the cards if she or one of her precious friends is in danger." So this boy had connections to the strange occurrences that were happening.

"That's not true."

"That girl does not understand. With each passing day the magic of the cards grows weaker."

"But she does. You didn't see the way she reacted when her brother gave up his powers so Yue wouldn't die! You didn't have to watch her cry herself to sleep thinking it was all her fault, when it's not."

"No." the boy stated, "It yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes if you would have let me do this long ago none of this would have happened,

Mistress of the Wolves."

"I told you not to call me that! And if we did do it your way she and countless others would be dead!" The girl then unsheathed her katana and was pointing it at the boy.

"You dare raise that sword of yours at me?"

"You promised me that I would be aloud to be the one to help Sakura without your interference. That is or at least it WAS my job EX-Master of the Clow!"

"You are correct, it was your job. But you have failed and now the honour belongs to me."

"You can't do that! You have no right!" The girl swung her kitana in expression.

With that the boy rose to his feet. He raised his hand and black energy formed in his palm. The girl stepped back in alarm. Though she wasn't able to dodge the blast that sent her to the floor, in pain.

"You have no idea who your messing with do you?" he started, as he advanced on the girl. Sakura once again tried to move, to shout out, even close her eyes, but she couldn't. It seemed that she was only to be a spectator. The boy's voice became deeper and rougher as he continued. "You still think I'm your little childhood friend! You had no idea that He was slowly being taken over by the darkness. At first His purpose was to "help" Sakura transform the Clow cards. But as time wore on and His bond with the cards was weakening I became more powerful. You see he will have no need to use

His powers once Sakura transforms all the cards. But I will."

"Who are you and what have you done with Him?"

"Who am I? Well dear you can just call me Chaos. I am the darkness inside of Him that was created when the cards were created. Because of the magic of the cards I was suppressed. But now." He paused looking down at himself. Even Sakura could feel the darkness coming off of the boy. The girl was trying to scrabble to the door. Towards

Sakura. He laughed at the sight. "And to what have I done to your friend? Well He's still me in a way it's just I have control of His body not Him. He should be happy, once that brat transforms the last card I will be able to put His powers to good use." Chaos then grabbed the girls arm and squeezed. As he did so black energy pored from his hand burning the girls arm. Causing a scream to escape her lips. He then let her go and walked back to his chair to sit, while the girl sat on the floor nursing her injured arm. "The first thing I'll do is destroy that pitiful Syaoron, and her family. Then her weak guardians, and after that I'll kill her. Then and only then will I kill you. Mistress of the wolves! I'll kill you after I get to see the look on your face as I kill the others!" After letting out a deep laugh he ordered someone to take the girl away. Sakura then felt herself falling...

A/N (Anexsis' Notes): Well that's it for the prologue. So what did you think? I know I said that this was a Tomoyo fic but hey, everything will fall into place soon enough.

Chapter 1 will be posted as soon as I can edit it. STUPID me re-read last night and it SUCKED! Oh and I have a question who do you want in? Meline or Toya? If you don't care forget it and I'll figure something out. I hope.


	2. A Package and a Note

Disclaimer: Sorry my friend here stole my disclaimer...doubt I'll get it back.

Chapter 1: A Package and a Note

Sakura's Room

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. "Whoa, what was that about? Why do I feel like I've met those two before? Well it doesn't look like I'll get any more sleep so I might as well get dressed and go downstairs." Leaving the sleeping Kero to ...well sleep, Sakura dressed and went downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Opening the door she was surprised to see that it was one of Tomoyo's bodyguards. "Hoe!"

Looking up at the woman in sunglasses Sakura spoke "Um, hello can I help you?"

"Kinomoto-san, I have something for you from Tomoyo-sama." the woman proceeded to hand Sakura a bagged gift and a letter.

"But...it's not my birthday and why couldn't Tomoyo come herself?"  
"Tomoyo-sama sends her apology for not being here. She was injured while cooking yesterday and was taken to the hospital for treatment. Tomoyo-sama told me to tell you that the rest is explained in the note." After Sakura asked if Tomoyo was going to be okay, Tomoyo's bodyguard replied. "Her arm was burned but she will be okay." And with that the woman bowed and left.

Running back upstairs to see what the package was, she was stopped by her father who was making breakfast.

"Hey, Sakura what's the rush and who was that at the door?"

"Oh just one of Tomoyo's bodyguards with a package for me. I'm going to go open it now so I'll be down later for breakfast." getting in her room she saw Kero already at the TV playing another video game.

"Morning Kero." Hearing the soberness in her voice Kero paused the game and turned to see Sakura sitting on her bed, note in hand.

"Sakura what's wrong? What you got there?"

"Oh it's a letter from Tomoyo."

"What? Why would Tomoyo give you a letter?" Sure Tomoyo-chan was weird sometimes but-

"She hurt herself yesterday and I guess she can't use her cell phone in the hospital."

Kero flew up to Sakura at the word 'hospital' and stopped in front of her, concern written all over his face. "Hospital! What happened?" Kero hoped that it wasn't because of the thing that was causing all the strange things to happen around town. Lately what ever it was seemed to be progressing from minor pranks to practically causing a tsunami at the beach last week. If Sakura hadn't transformed the wave card and sent the wave away, who knows what damage and casualties the tsunami would have caused.

Sakura pulled the note out "Here I'll read it." Kero sat down on Sakura's lap as she began to read. " 'Dear Sakura-chan, Sorry for the messy writing but as my bodyguard probably already informed you I burned my arm cooking and that arm just happened to be my right arm so I'm forced to write with my uninjured left arm. I'm also sorry that I wont be able to accompany you and Li-kun to the cherry tree today. My Mother wants me under her watchful eye for a while. I'm so sad that I wont be able to video tape you. So since I wont be seeing you I'm sending your battle costume with my bodyguard. I hope you like it. I'll talk to you later okay? Love always, Tomoyo'" Sakura folded up the note once again and reached inside the large bag. There was white and yellow boots, red and yellow shorts, white shirt and long coat with a red star on the chest. Topped with a yellow hat. Sakura gave a small smile along with a sweat drop. It was then that her cell rang. "Moshi Moshi, Sakura here."

"Hello Kinomoto"

"Meilin!"

"Yes it is I the one the only. I'm back in town for a few days. I need to speak to you and Syoaran."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"It would be better if I told you in person"

"Meilin what's wrong your acting strange."

"Nothing...well I hope it's nothing. Just tell me were to meet you two."

"Well we're going to the old cherry tree at the temple, at six."

"Okay I'll meet you there." Sakura heard the cell go 'click'; it left her with more questions.

"First the dream now Meilin comes back. Why would she come back so soon? It's not like I didn't miss her it's just so sudden." Kero who was listening in on the conversation asked Sakura what the "girl" wanted. Sakura explained that Meilin was back and that she had something to tell her and Syoaran. Kero then asked what she meant by "first the dream now Meilne comes back". She then told Kero about the dream and the two people.

"And you think that the girl is or has something to do with Meilin?"

Sakura frowned. "No I don't think so but... I don't know! I'm going for breakfast!" With that she left the room. Leaving Kero to ponder.

A/N: About the costume, I'm NOT that good at describing clothing. AT ALL! Basically it was the outfit that she wore at the end of the second season. And I'm using the name Kero okay not Cerberus or whatever because it's not actually that common even on It seems that I put Meilin in the story. At first glance it seems as if I do not like Tomoyo since I have her in the hospital and I have Meilin replacing her but hey wait till you read the next chappie. I wanted to spell Meilin "Meiline" with another "e" but my little sister who is practically in love with her said it was " 'Meline' is only 6 letters long" then corrected herself later and said " 'Meilin' is the right way that's what I said" (Yup she talks weird naturally) personally I don't see what she sees in Meilin I prefer Tomoyo-sama over that brat!(bats off Meilin fans). But if I do put another "e" into it or spell it wrong in any way what so ever, so be it. I apologize to anyone who thinks along the lines of my sister.

On a parting note (till the end of next chappie): Most of the story was written long ago. It's just that it has to be edited so that I can ensure that it WILL be and ET fic. If anyone wants to help please say so in a review. Since e-mailing me isn't the best thing to do since I have to go out to use my e-mail. But if I KNOW that someone wants to help I will notify you by e-mail.

Well that's it... wait! You know what? I'm going to edit and post the second chappie right now just because yesterday when I got home I wanted to see if anyone reviewed and someone did. So this next chappie is for you SanzoGirl and if you are still out there my anonymous reviewer Suminoa!

On to the next Chappie: First Secret Revealed


	3. First Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: First Secret Revealed

A/N: Before we begin I have to say this Meilin has already given up on Syoaran and is now having her fun tormenting him and Sakura. But she does sometime revert to the whole "Syoaran is my to-be husband..." anywho on with the story.

The Old Cherry Tree

Syoaran and Meilin were already there when Sakura and Kero came. Meilin of course greeted her with a comment that some would take as an insult. "So, your still wearing Daidouji's works?"

Sakura blushed," Of course."

It was Syoaran's turn to talk, "Speaking of Tomoyo-san were is she? It's not like her to be late." Sakura then explained why Tomoyo wasn't there.

"HA! I told you I was the superior chef! I would NEVER burn myself cooking!" Meilin said, once again trying to prove that she was superior.

"Meilin that's mean! Tomoyo hurt herself really bad. It's not nice to laugh about it." Sakura said trying to defend her best friend.

Trying to get to the topic at hand Kero asked why Meilin came back. "I came back because of Syoaran's mother. She said that since Sakura transformed most of the card of Clow, that she would be in danger and she sent me back as a reinforcement." After a sigh and sweat drop from the group, Syoaran reminded Sakura why they were there in the first place.

Sakura stood before the cherry tree and pulled out the Return Card and transformed it sending her back to the time of Clow Reed.

(I'm sure all of you have watched the last of the Cardcaptor Sakura episodes right? Right? So there is no need for me to re-write it. Kapeesh? And if you didn't, all Sakura did was talk to Clow Reed and yeah. She saw Kero and Yue in Eriol's house. That's about it. Now just to let some of you people know. The following will somewhat shadow the dub. I have completely tweaked it for my own enjoyment. And I do mean Tweak...or is that "I have taken a mallet to it till it fit my story"?)

About a half-hour later, Sakura came out, falling into the arms of Syoaran. Both blushed in embarrassment and stepped back looking away from each other. Meilin cleared her throat, Sakura and Syoaran turned back towards the group. Trying to conceal his blushing Syoaran started, "Well Sakura, what did you see."

"Well I saw Clow Reed, he was talking to Yue and you Kero. But, the strange thing is that they were all in Eriol's house!"

Kero landed on Sakura's shoulder, "But Sakura, I think I would remember being in that Eriol kid's house."

Syoaran looked from Kero to Sakura, (insert dramatic pause)"There memories have been erased!"

"That is correct!" All spun around to see a shadowy figure standing on the temple arch. "Now Mistress of the cards, face me and show me your power!"

Sakura's face went white, "That's the boy from my dream!"

"Sheesh Kinomoto, I thought Syoaran was your dream boy," Meilin rudely interrupted, and both Sakura and Syoaran were blushing again.

"Mistress of the cards!" Sakura looked up at the boy once again, "Behold the face of the one who will be the undoing of you and the world!"

The boy lifted up his head and revealed his face. The group all gasped. "Eriol!"

Eriol sneered at the group, "Now behold MY power!" With that Eriol called forth Ruby Moon, and Spinnel. But they were different. Their eyes looked soulless, empty. Then he lifted his hands towards the sun and darkness stretched across the land.

Sakura heard a slight gasp and she turned just as Meilin fell. "Meilin! Syoaran, what's going on? Meilin just fell asleep. Do you think it has to do with Eriol making the sky go dark?"

"Of course. It has to be."  
"Ah, I see you both are still awake." Eriol almost seemed disappointed. "But that will matter not. For you all shall succumb to my spell."

With that the wind picked up and the sound of soft singing could be heard. Then out of nowhere another figure appeared. This time it was a girl, who seemed to be riding a wolf. The girl wore a purple kimono, her face hidden and her long dark hair pulled back. When she spoke her voice sent a wave of calmness over Sakura, Syoaran and Kero. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

The look on Eriol's face seemed to darken. "And what brings, YOU here Mistress of the Wolves?"

"Syoaran, that's the girl! She was with Eriol, in my dream!"

"I have told you multiple times not to refer to me by that name. And I am here to make sure that you don't succeed." With that the girl pulled out a katana and channeled energy within it and released it at Eriol. Who merely threw up a hand and replied it back at the girl, sending her off the arch. She was caught by the wolf and replaced on the arch. When the girl looked up her face was no longer covered. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Eriol laughed an evil laugh then spoke, "So, is that all you can do. Throw small energy blasts? I knew you had more power than that, Tomoyo."

A/N: Dun-dun-dunnnn... yup-yup that's were I'm going to leave it because I have to really edit the next chapter. Don't be surprised if it takes me a while...I'm sorry. It's just that when I wrote the story I just wrote it, but I left out some pretty crucial stuff. Actually if you read the rough drafts of the first 3-4 chapters and then read the ending of the 5th then you will see a dramatic difference.

After this I have to admit that Meiline kinda gets forgotten about. Out of sight, out of mind, you know? Looks up Damn! I put in another "e" well to bad. As long Luci doesn't get pissed off about something stupid again I will update faster. A girl with black hair walks up in a huff and starts to argue with Anexsis, until a girl with purple hair and strange tattoos breaks them up.

Girl with purple hair: Sorry bout that but like Anne said "as long as Luci doesn't get pissed off" Well since Anne is busy I'll say it: Till next chappie: How Deep do Secrets Cut.


End file.
